vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gia
Gia era un vampiro y un personaje recurrente presentado en el estreno de la segunda temporada de The Originals. Ella es descrita como una chica hermosa, conmovedora, nerviosa y rockera que se fue de casa a temprana edad debido a su crianza rocosa y que se involucró en la escena musical de Nueva Orleans. Se unió al nuevo ejército de vampiros de Marcel Gerard y rápidamente se convirtió en la protegida de Elijah Mikaelson y en su nuevo interés amoroso. Ella fue asesinada por el medio hermano de Elijah, Niklaus, en parte como venganza por Elijah que lo golpeó, por permitirle a Hayley tratar de apoderarse de Hope, y principalmente para ganar la confianza de Dahlia para derrotarla. Lo que causó que Elijah perdiera la confianza de Klaus y lo abandonara. Historia temprana Gia se fue de su casa a una edad temprana después de que su madre murió y se vio obligada a vivir con quien se refería como su "hijastro idiota". Mientras que Joshua Rosza inicialmente la trajo a uno de los grupos de humanos que consideraban reclutar como posibles nuevos vampiros porque parecía "dura", fue en realidad su crianza rocosa y su deseo de una vida significativa y una comunidad unida lo que llevó a Marcel aceptar para convertirla A través de The Originals Segunda temporada Gia apareció por primera vez en Rebirth, como parte de un nuevo grupo de posibles reclutas de vampiros que Josh le presentó a Marcel. Marcel les habló sobre lo que un vampiro podría hacer por ellos antes de obligarlos a recordar solo su oferta si son lo suficientemente fuertes y lo suficientemente dedicados como para aceptar su oferta. Una vez que fueron enviados a casa, Marcel admitió a Josh que no estaba entusiasmado con ninguno de los humanos en este grupo, pero Josh apostó por la "chica rockera" Gia que finalmente los atravesaría. Esa noche, ella apareció más tarde en el desván de Marcel después de que Marcel y Josh ayudaron a los Mikaelson y a Hayley Marshall a derrotar a los hombres lobo Guerrera. No estaba al tanto de cómo había llegado allí, y admitió torpemente: "Acabo de encontrarme aquí", demostrando a Marcel que ella tiene las cualidades que estaba buscando en la comunidad de vampiros que estaba tratando de reconstruir. En Alive and Kicking, Marcel llevó a Elijah a una calle llena de músicos y artistas, donde Gia tocaba el violín y los bongos para la multitud. Después de que la calle se hubiera despejado de gente, Gia asintió con la cabeza a Marcel antes de romperle el cuello delante de Elijah, revelando que la había alimentado con su sangre antes de su llegada para poder convertirla en su primer nuevo vampiro después de la masacre de su ejército anterior a manos de Mikael y las Guerreras. Le informó a Elijah que cuando Gia se despertara en la transición, necesitaría un mentor, y señaló que esperaba que Elijah hiciera un mejor trabajo con ella de lo que lo hizo con Marcel cuando era un niño. En Every Mother's Son, se vio que Gia había completado su transición y se le dio un anillo de luz del día que presumiblemente fue hecho por la bruja Lenore. Marcel continuó intentando convencer a Elijah para que tomara a Gia bajo su tutela al hacer que Gia llevara a Elijah a ver a Lenore después de informarles que estaba buscando una "bruja cooperativa". Elijah parecía corto con Gia y la reprendió por perder su tiempo cuando no señaló de inmediato que Elijah había estado caminando en la dirección equivocada. Más tarde le pidió a Gia que usara la compulsión para adquirir una pitón para el hechizo de sacrificio que necesitaba que le lanzara Lenore, aunque Gia aún no había aprendido cómo obligar a la gente, y Elijah no se detuvo a explicárselo. Como resultado, Gia, sin saber qué más hacer, robó la serpiente ella misma. Más tarde regresó al desván de Marcel, donde admitió su frustración con Elijah y confesó que no estaba segura de cómo conquistarlo para que se uniera a su nueva comunidad. Marcel la animó a seguir siendo ella e insistió en que la falla fatal de Elijah era que no podía evitar arreglar lo que estaba roto. Esa noche en el bar, Gia estaba de pie cerca del escenario para escuchar a la banda cuando apareció Elijah y le preguntó si estaba jugando esa noche. Cuando explicó que no había podido jugar desde que se volvió, Elijah describió el problema que los músicos que acaban de convertir en vampiros enfrentan con respecto a sus sentidos intensificados que afectan su capacidad para jugar. Sin embargo, él le aseguró que podía aprender a jugar nuevamente y se ofreció a enseñarle. Cuando ella parecía escéptica, él confesó que si alguien había estado allí para ayudarlo a él y a sus hermanos después de que se convirtieran en los vampiros originales, él creía que la historia habría sido muy diferente y parecía querer salvar a Gia del mismo destino. . Después de tomar unas copas con Elijah, Gia regresó al palomar de Marcel y le explicó que Elijah finalmente había accedido a ayudarla, lo que hizo que Marcel se sintiera orgulloso. Él le sonrió y le prometió que Elijah los ayudaría a todos mientras miraba a todos los vampiros recién convertidos en su comunidad. En Live and Let Die, Gia estaba festejando con los otros vampiros cuando los hombres de la esclava, liderados por Aiden y Oliver, los atacaron en el desván de Marcel tirando primero el cuerpo de un vampiro mordido al desván. Gia les preguntó airadamente cuál era su problema, porque no habían hecho nada malo, pero Aiden replicó que debería aprender su historia, porque no era nada que los vampiros no les hubieran hecho. Luego, Aiden ordenó a los vampiros que abandonaran la ciudad por orden de Esther (que poseía el cuerpo de Lenore), que había decidido que ya no era suficiente para que los vampiros se quedaran fuera del Barrio Francés y que deseara a los vampiros de Nueva Orleans todos juntos. Al día siguiente, Gia insistió en que ella y los demás vampiros no querían irse, pero Marcel le recordó que había una diferencia entre saber pelear y saber cómo ganar. Mientras debatían sobre cómo podrían enfrentarse a los lobos empobrecidos por el anillo de luz de la luna, Elijah llegó al desván y chasqueó los cuellos de varios vampiros para demostrarles que les enseñaría. Como Elijah se había interesado personalmente por Gia, decidió entrenarla uno a uno mientras Marcel instruía a los otros vampiros fuera del desván. Sabiendo que Gia era un músico de corazón, le enseñó a luchar comparando los movimientos con una composición musical, utilizando las metáforas de ligato, ostinato y crescendo. Una vez que Gia superó exitosamente a Elijah, él le recordó que ella necesitaba matar decapitando a su oponente o arrancándole el corazón, y la animó a practicar con él. Gia parecía insegura, pero hizo lo que le dijeron, y hundió su mano en el pecho de Elijah para aprender cómo hacerlo cuando estaba bajo ataque. Sin embargo, su sesión de entrenamiento se interrumpió cuando Hayley llegó con Aiden para informarles que Finn había ordenado que los jóvenes adolescentes de la manada (incluyendo al hermano menor de Aiden, Nick) se vieran obligados a activar sus genes de hombre lobo al matar a los oponentes humanos de Finn durante la luna sanguinis o luna de sangre, para convertirlos en más soldados. Gia luego se unió a Hayley, Aiden, Oliver, Marcel, Josh y Elijah en su misión de rescatar a los niños y llevarlos a una casa segura en el pantano antes de que Finn pudiera obligarlos a matar a alguien. Si bien su plan fue exitoso, Elijah y Oliver fueron dominados por Esther y Finn mientras distraían a la manada, y cuando Elijah no regresó inmediatamente después, Gia se sintió increíblemente preocupada por el hecho de que lo dejaron allí afuera. Cuando se lo contó a Hayley y Marcel en el desván, Hayley le aseguró que Elijah podía cuidarse, lo que la consoló temporalmente. En Wheel Inside the Wheel, Gia y Marcel se separaron para buscar a Elijah en el Barrii Francés, de quienes todavía no habían tenido noticias desde su misión de rescate, y se preocuparon más cuando todavía no pudieron encontrar ningún signo de él. Hayley se unió a ellos en el desván y les preguntó si estarían dispuestos a ayudarla con su plan de buscar a Oliver, señalando que ya que los dos estaban juntos cuando desaparecieron, encontrarlo podría ayudarlos a llegar a donde Elijah estaba siendo retenido Ella les informó que solo necesitaría que fueran una distracción para Finn mientras buscaba la ayuda de Jackson para encontrar a Oliver. Esa noche, Gia y Marcel se quedaron mirando fuera de Rousseau's, donde Cami estaba tomando tragos con Finn para que pudieran intervenir si ella necesitaba su ayuda. Mientras estaban de guardia, fueron capturados por un hombre lobo que de inmediato les recordó que los lobos tenían órdenes estrictas de matar a cualquier vampiro encontrado en el barrio a la vista. Marcel le ordenó a Gia que corriera por su vida, lo que ella a regañadientes hizo, pero finalmente decidió regresar y ayudar a Marcel en el último minuto. Tanto ella como Marcel fueron mordidos por el hombre lobo por sus problemas, pero Marcel finalmente pudo matar al hombre lobo antes de que pudiera matar a Gia. De vuelta en el desván, Marcel le dio a Gia un sorbo del frasco de sangre de Klaus que guardaba en la nevera e instituyó una nueva regla que establecía que ya no podían morder, ya que se estaba quedando sin su única cura. Marcel luego admitió que creía que Gia habría huido, y Gia reconoció que aunque eso era algo que habría hecho en el pasado, debido a que nunca sintió que encajara en ningún lado, insistió en que ahora, se sentía como si tenía un hogar con su nueva comunidad de vampiros, y prometió que ya no correría más. Ella bromeó que le mordieron "salvándole el culo", y Marcel se rió y le agradeció por hacerlo. Cuando su conversación fue interrumpida por Cami llamando a Marcel, Gia se veía ligeramente celosa por la atención que le daba. En Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Finn atrapa a los Vampiros y Hombres lobo en el complejo. Gia intenta atacar a Finn. Ella se quema. Porque él se metió con su anillo de luz del día. Más tarde Marcel le dice que necesita calmarse. Ella quiere pelear contra los hombres lobo. Finn pone el hechizo de hambre sobre los vampiros e intentan alimentarse de los hombres lobo. Davina y Kol hacen un hechizo para sacar a los hombres lobo del complejo. Los hombres lobo se van, Mientras que los vampiros todavía están atrapados allí. Klaus arroja a Kol a la barrera que sostiene a los vampiros. Está enojado porque Kol estableció a Rebekah. Él quiere que los vampiros se alimenten de él. En Brotherhood of the Damned, Gia junto con el resto del ejército de Marcel están atrapados en El Matadero. Finn los hechiza para que no puedan controlar su hambre. Y para mantenerlos atrapados en El matadero. Y cuando el sol se ponga, estarán tan hambrientos que no tendrán más remedio que alimentarse de algunas personas al azar. Ella y Josh tratan de alimentarse de Kol mientras está fuera de combate. Gia y Josh notan que Marcel ha sido mordido por un hombre lobo. Gia le dice a Marcel que dice que es una mierda como su líder. Y se alimentarán de las personas inocentes de afuera. Marcel le dice a su ejército que ha sido mordido y que tiene sangre de Klaus y más sangre para ellos en su loft. Finalmente, el hechizo que los mantiene atrapados en El Mataderose rompe. Caminan entre la multitud mientras tratan de controlar su hambre de sangre. Todos regresan al desván de Marcel para alimentarse. Y Gia ayuda a Marcel. Hablan por unos pocos hasta que Finn los interrumpe. Y él los secuestra a todos. Para obtener información sobre lo que realmente ocultan Elijah y Klaus, que es Hope. En The Devil is Damned, Gia y el resto de Marcel's Army están inconscientes en la Catedral Saint Louis. Los ponen en una furgoneta y se despiertan en El Bayou. Los vampiros todavía están bajo el hechizo de hambre de Finn y comienzan a alimentarse de los hombres lobo. Hayley lucha contra la mayoría de ellos. Eventualmente con Rebekah y Kol realizando un hechizo para debilitar a Finn, el hechizo de hambre finalmente se rompe y los vampiros se desmayan. En I Love You, Goodbye, ella asiste a la boda de Hayley y Jackson con Marcel y los otros vampiros. En They All Asked For You, Elijah le pidió ayuda ya que sus talentos musicales pueden ayudar a conquistar a Josephine LaRue. Le da a Gia una pieza para tocar con su violín, la misma pieza que Josephine interpretó una vez con la suya, y mientras Gia está molesta por el tipo de música, acepta ayudar. A pesar de su actuación, Josephine no se gana al principio por Elijah y Gia hasta que Gia exclama en un estallido molesto, que odia a Beethoven y luego procede a tocar la música más moderna que le gusta. Josephine está impresionada con la franqueza de Gia, y acepta una alianza/tregua entre los vampiros de Elijah y las brujas por el bien de Eva/Rebekah. Más tarde esa noche, Gia se da cuenta de que su arrebato fue lo que Elijah quería que interpretara, sabiendo que Josephine la respetaría más por su espíritu salvaje. Comparten un momento y finalmente se besan antes de proceder a ceder a su lujuria y dormir el uno con el otro. En Exquisite Corpse, Elijah y Gia han continuado su relación, aunque se desconoce si tienen algún sentimiento romántico verdadero el uno para el otro. Gia una vez más acompaña a Elijah para ver a Josephine, esta vez con Hayley también. Hayley parece molesta por la relación continua de Elijah y Gia, aunque Elijah insinúa que no tenía derecho a estarlo. A pesar de esto, Gia se explica a sí misma a Hayley más tarde, diciendo que después de mil años de poner a todos los demás delante de sí, Elijah necesita ponerse primero por un tiempo, y que ella está tratando de ayudarlo a superar el dolor que sus sentimientos por Hayley han causado. él. A pesar de esto, ella se queda con Hayley y Hope, y le promete que si alguna amenaza llega a través de los hombres-lobo que los protegen en el complejo, ella será una distracción para permitirles escapar. En Fire with Fire, Gia va a ver a Elijah para ver si está bien y quiere hablar con él sobre el fallecimiento de Josephine. Elijah le advierte que se mantenga alejado y cuando ella se niega, él la besa. Más tarde, regresa obligada por Klaus a quitarse el anillo de luz del día. Elijah intenta salvarla. Pero Klaus lo sostiene contra la barandilla. Mientras ella grita de dolor, Elijah grita mientras la ve quemarse viva. Él hace esto para ganar la confianza de Dahlia. En Ashes to Ashes, Elijah cubre su cadáver con una sábana. Suavemente acaricia su rostro sobre la sábana mientras llora. Elijah golpea a Klaus por su muerte. Marcel enciende su cuerpo en llamas y Elijah toma su violín. Personalidad Gia era una chica hermosa, conmovedora, nerviosa, rockera, que se fue de casa a una edad temprana debido a su crianza rocosa y se sintió atraída por la escena musical de Nueva Orleans. Se le había demostrado ser extremadamente leal a sus compañeros vampiros, a quienes veía como familia, y estaba dispuesta a luchar por sus seres queridos para garantizar su seguridad, como lo demuestra su insistencia en rescatar a Elijah de Ester y arriesgarse a la muerte para salvar a Marcel. el hombre lobo que lo estaba atacando. Sin embargo, ella era conocida por su naturaleza franca, y no tenía miedo de llamar a aquellos que ella creía que estaban equivocados, si eran alguien a quien respetaba como Marcel, o un pariente extraño, incluso uno en una posición de autoridad, como Joseohine LaRue. Debido a que era un nuevo vampiro, se le había demostrado que tenía dificultades para resistir su hambre en situaciones intensas, como los dos casos en que Finn lanzó un hechizo de hambre sobre los vampiros que los hizo hambrientos. Aun así, ella había estado trabajando arduamente para mantener el control y había demostrado una mejora notable con el tiempo. A Gia también le apasionaba la música, especialmente la música de jazz, y le gustaba tocar el violín y el bongó en la escena musical de Nueva Orleans. Apariencia física Gia era una mujer alta, con piernas largas y una constitución atlética y fuerte en general. Ella parece ser de herencia india o birracial, con piel marrón cremosa, cabello largo castaño oscuro que llega más allá de la parte inferior de los omoplatos y ojos marrón oscuro. Ella tenía rasgos faciales fuertes, y era una mujer muy hermosa. Le gustaba usar ropa "rocker chic" que consistía en jeans ajustados, botas de combate y una especie de top con una chaqueta de cuero encima. En cuanto a las joyas, siempre se la vio usando su anillo de luz del día en el dedo medio de su mano izquierda, junto con varios otros anillos, collares de gargantilla y pulseras alrededor de sus muñecas. Cuando la ocasión lo requiere, se la ha visto usando vestidos de cóctel formales con el pelo recogido. Poderes y habilidades Gia poseía todos los poderes y habilidades estándar de un vampiro no original. Debilidades Gia tenía las debilidades típicas de un vampiro no original. Relaciones Elijah Mikaelson Elijah conoció a Gia cuando Marcel estaba tratando de alentarlo a unirse a la nueva comunidad de vampiros que él estaba construyendo, dándole algo por lo que luchar para alentarlo a unirse a su causa. Marcel aprovechó esta oportunidad para matar a Gia frente a Elijah después de que previamente le dio de comer su sangre, sabiendo que despertaría a un vampiro y con la esperanza de que Elijah quisiera ser su mentor después de la transición. Elijah parecía menos que entusiasmado con la idea al principio, pero cuando Gia se abrió a él por no poder tocar música desde que se volvió, Elijah recordó la dificultad que él y sus hermanos experimentaron después de haberse convertido en los primeros vampiros sin nadie con experiencia para enseñarles a vivir en control. Sabiendo que tener a alguien para ayudarla podía cambiar todo, Elijah le ofreció su ayuda a Gia, convirtiéndose en su mentor. Luego le enseñó cómo pelear con sus nuevas habilidades de vampiro, animándola a confiar en sus instintos y ritmo interior y asegurándole que confiaba en que ella sería capaz de matar para defenderse si se llegaba a la conclusión. Después del interés amoroso anterior de Elijah, Hayley se casó con su compañero Alpha, Jackson, Elijah se mudó del complejo al barrio de Argel, donde residían Marcel y Gia, y se permitió acercarse a Gia cuando ella comenzó a coquetear con él. Los dos terminaron enganchándose en They All Asked For You, y parecen tener genuinos sentimientos románticos el uno al otro además de la estrecha amistad que ya tenían. Elijah realmente comenzó a preocuparse por Gia. Trató de protegerla de Klaus y Dahlia. Estaba desconsolado y enojado porque Klaus la mató por razones egoístas. Marcel Gerard Gia estaba entrenando con Marcel para estar en su nuevo ejército de vampiros. Ella lo conoció por primera vez en Rebirth, cuando Josh rodeó a un grupo de humanos para formar parte de la comunidad de vampiros que él y Marcel estaban trabajando para reconstruir después de que sus números fueran diezmados por el golpe de los hombres lobo Guerrera. Después, Marcel le dijo a Josh que dudaba de que alguien volviera para aceptar su oferta de cambiarlos, ni siquiera Gia. Entonces, cuando ella apareció en su puerta, sintió una mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad de que ella realmente tenía lo que se necesitaba para ser un vampiro en Nueva Orleans. En Alive and Kicking, Marcel convirtió a Gia en un vampiro y convenció a Elijah para que la guiara, diciéndole a Elijah que esperaba que hiciera un mejor trabajo con ella que con él. Después de que Gia completó su transición, ella y Marcel desarrollaron una relación fácil y una estrecha amistad mientras trabajaban juntos para reconstruir su comunidad, y rápidamente se volvió leal a él y a su causa cuando los dos se juntaron con sus compañeros vampiros Josh y Elijah, el híbrido Hayley y los hombres lobo Aiden y Oliver para ayudar a mantener la paz entre las facciones. En They All Asked For You, Gia admitió a Elijah que creía que ella y Marcel tenían una conexión, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo contrario una vez que Rebekah regresó a la ciudad y sus sentimientos por Rebekah se volvieron obvios para Gia. Cuando Marcel descubre que Klaus la mató. Él y Elijah tienen un funeral para ella. Otras relaciones *Gia y Josh (ex-aliados) *Gia y Klaus (Ex-Aliados/Enemigos) *Hayley y Gia (Antiguos Aliadas/Enemigas) Nombre Gia es de origen italiano y significa "Dios es misericordioso". Originalmente era una forma corta de Gianna. Trivia *Ella estaba entrenando con Marcel. Ella es un personaje duro y sensato que disfruta de las habilidades recién descubiertas que acompañan a su estado vampírico. *Ella era una músico callejero que tocaba el violín y los bongos, pero perdió temporalmente su musa después de convertirse en vampiro. *Sin embargo, después de entrenar con Elijah, pudo volver a su música, incluso tocando dos hermosas canciones con su violín durante una reunión entre ella, Elijah, y la bruja anciana y Regente Josephine LaRue. *En Alive and Kicking, Marcel le rompió el cuello después de alimentarla con su sangre para convertirla en un vampiro, y después, se convirtió en la princesa de Marcel y Elijah. *Ella fue mordida por un hombre lobo por primera vez en Wheel Inside the Wheeland y luego fue curada por la sangre de Klaus, que Marcel tenía almacenada para tal ocasión. *En They All Asked For You, admitió a Elijah que pensó equivocadamente que ella y Marcel tenían una conexión romántica, que era la primera vez que ella mencionaba tener sentimientos por Marcel. **En el mismo episodio, ella besó a Elijah por primera vez, sugiriendo que podría convertirse en un potencial interés amoroso para ella. *Le encantaba la música de jazz, como la de Eddie South. Sin embargo, ella ha declarado que odia la música de Beethoven, aunque se tomó el tiempo para aprender su Sonata No. 9 con el fin de impresionar a Josephine. *Como El Otro Lado ya no existe, su destino después de la muerte permanece desconocido. *Ella es la segunda vampira que muere por compulsión para quemarse al sol. La primera fue Isobel Flemming. **Ambos fueron impulsados por Klaus. *La muerte de Gia fue marcada por su actriz Nishi Munshias. Ella llamó a Michael Narducci en Twitter sobre el potencial desperdiciado de su personaje. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personaje en The Originals Categoría:Personaje Femenino Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Dos de The Originals Categoría:Residentes de Nueva Orleans Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Recurrentes Categoría:Supernatural